And It All Falls Down
by MadisonZendayaMercer
Summary: Complete! Thanks for the reviews! 3 Sequel now up!
1. Make A Wish

_Chapter 1: Make A Wish_

Sixteen year old Danny Thompson ran down the stairs of his small apartment. He stopped at the last stair where a seven year old girl sat. He reached down and ruffled her long, straight brown hair. The little girl swatted his hand away with a giggle. Danny bent down and lifted his little sister with ease.

"What do you want to do today Taylor!" Danny asked. Today was Taylor's seventh birthday. Danny carried her towards the living room where their parnets where waiting with a camra, recording the special day.  
"I wanna go to the park with you, daddy and mummy!" Taylor squealed. Her brother bounced her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Their parents smiled and grabbed the bag with food and supplies. Danny set his little sister on the ground and they made their way to the living room. A loud pounding on their front door made the family jump.

"Open up Thompson! Its the police!" barked a deep voice. Taylor's mother grabbed her shoulder as the little girl walked forward. She pulled her daughter back to her and looked at her husband.  
"Keith! What the fuck are we going to do! Their gonna take Taylor!" Taylor's mother cried. Keith put up hand, asking her to hush so he could think.  
"No one is taking Tay Tay from us Gwen! I won't let them!" Keith answered. He looked at his son. "Daniel, take your sister and go to the basement! Wait there until the police are gone, even if their after you too, you can stall them! Get to Andrew and give him Taylor, then run!"

Danny nodded at his father and took Taylor from their mom. Taylor looked back at her parents as Danny dragged her away. In the basement, the two children sat in a corner. Danny trained himself not to listen to what was happening and shut it out. But for seven year old Taylor, it was all new. She looked up at the ceiling as thuds sounded. Shattered glass made her jump and she clung to her brothers arm. She closed her eyes tight, leaning against her brother, who'd opened up enough to hold her. Hours later, Taylor was shook from her sleep as someone picked her up. Danny hushed her as she wimpered. He slowly climbed the stairs, one at a time. Coming to the door, he slowly turned the knob and peeked into dark, abandoned house. Seeing that the coast was clear, he ran up stairs. Laying Taylor on her bed, he began to pack bags. Minutes later, he lifted Taylor from her bed, grabbing her teddy too. He wrapped a small blanket around her and walked carefully down the stairs. He reached the back door and looked back, with a heavy sigh, Danny walked outside. He left behind the life he'd grown so attached to. Looking at the little girl in his arms, he vowed to never lose her and stop at nothing to get his parents out of jail.

Days later, Danny reached the house he'd been searching for. Giving two knocks, he stepped back and waited. A man in his mid-thirtes opened the door and looked down at the little girl and young boy.  
"Thank god Danny! The cops are looking every where for you! I don't how you managed to get away, but you better get in here!" the man said. He grabbed Danny's shoulder and pulled him into the house, then her turned around and took the little girls hand. He led her into the house, looking around and closed the door. Inside Danny explained everything.  
"I've only been traveling by night to lower my chances of being caught!" Danny told his friends Andrew, Tucker and Drake. He took his hat off and sat it beside him before taking off Taylor's hat.  
"She hasn't put up any fuss about all of this?" Tucker asked as he looked at Taylor. Danny smiled at his little sister as she played with her barbie dolls.  
"Nope. Tay hasn't said a word so far. She's a good kid!" Danny said. Andrew patted Danny on the back, his face becoming serious.  
"That's great Dan! And I hate to break it to you, but just traveling at night and wearing hats isn't going to fool the cops for long! You've gotta get new names and new looks for you and Taylor!" Andrew explained. Danny nodded, showing that he understood. Tucker stood from the couch and walked over to Taylor. Andrew went to the kitchen with Danny and Drake.  
"But first lets celebrate this babies' birthday!" Danny said. Andrew smiled as he lit seven candles on a store bought cake. Tucker brought Taylor into the kicthen, telling her they had a suprise. He picked her up and sat her on a chair, smiling at the other guys. Taylor gasped with delight at the cake in front of her. Danny put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.  
"Close your eyes and make a wish baby!" Danny told her. Taylor smiled up at her big brother. She looked back to the cake and her face fell as she thought about what had happened over the last couple of days. At a loss for what to do, Taylor closed her eyes and blew out the candles.

The little girl sighed as she sat on the couch. She took a few strands of her short blonde hair into her small fingers and looked at it. Sitting up, she looked at her brother and his friends.  
"Danny! I don't want to be someone else! I wanna be Taylor!" she cried. Danny flew from the bathroom, throwing a hand over her mouth.  
"Sissy, don't call me that! Its not Danny anymore, it Antonio! And you've gotta be Jada-Lynn!" her brother told her. Taylor looked at with hurtful eyes that tore him apart.  
" Why Danny? Where's mommy and daddy? I wanna go home!" Taylor replied. Danny sighed and looked down at the floor.  
"Uh, dudes! We got problems! The cops are here!" Drake called from the upstairs bedroom. Danny grabbed his little sister off the couch and ran into the kitchen with Andrew. At the back door, Danny turned back to Andrew. "Go man! We'll hold it down in here! Just take her and go!" Andrew said. Danny whispered goodbye and took off just as cops burst through the front door.

**In The Mercer House**

Evelyn sat watching tv as the boys fooled around upstairs. Jack walked downstairs and sat ont he couch beside his mother.  
"What ya watchin' ma?" Jack asked. Evelyn smiled and put an arm around her ten year old son.  
"I'm wathcing the news sweetie! You see, there's another criminal on the loose, only he took his little sister along for the ride. The police are looking for them so they can save her!" Evelyn said. She looked at the TV as a picture of a blonde haired, blue eyed little girl came on the screen.

Danny ran through the gate as Andrew, Drake and Tucker began shooting at the cops. He dragged Taylor behind him. She looked back at the house, wondering what exactly what was going on. Why were the police back at Andrew's? Why was Danny running from them? Where were her mom and dad? Questions flew threw her mind like a train gone off track. Part of her was screaming to let go of her brothers hand and go to the police, the other was telling her the police were bad and to stay with Danny. And then, she let go of Danny's hand. Danny kept running even as Taylor stood there. Feeling air in his hand, Danny turned around. Taylor stood just staring at him. He ran back, throwing out his hand.  
"Sissy, what are you doing? We gotta go!" Danny asked. He reached out for her hand as a black van drove towards them. Taylor shook her head and backed away from her older brother. Danny grunted angrily and grabbed her arm. He began running as he picked her up. A police car shoot out into his path, blocking his way to the van. The doors opened and two officers stepped out.  
"This is the end of the line Danny! Just let your little sister go and we can talk this out!" the one officer said. Danny backed up, tighting his hold on Taylor.  
"_Yeah right!_ We'll talk! Your just going to lock me in jail and put this baby in a foster home! Then you'll tell them to_ never_ let me have _any_ contact with her._ Go to hell_!" Danny said boldly. The officers looked at each other, Danny ran to his right but found a cop. A cop stepped up behind him as another stepped into his left path. With no where to go, Danny let his sister down. He kissed her hair, telling her that he was sorry. Then he put his hands on his head.

Taylor looked up at the big house as the social worker lead her up the sidewalk. They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The social worker, a man in his fifties, smiled down at her. The door opened and a young boy with brown hair answered the door. He looked at the social worker and then to the little girl who hid shyly behind his leg. The boy smiled slightly and turned back into the house.  
"Ma!" he shouted. No answer came except for the laughter of another boy. "Ma! Its for you!" A kind looking lady came to the door, putting a hand on the boys shoulder.  
"Thank you Bobby!" she said. She looked at the social worker and then to the little girl standing behind him.  
"Hi Evelyn!" the social worker said. Evelyn smiled kindly at him and kneeled eye level with the little girl. Taylor peeked around and met a pair of blue eyes like her own. She flashed a smile full of innocence.  
"Well, you certinly are adorable! Aren't you Taylor!" Evelyn asked. Taylor blushed and hid behind the social workers leg again. Bobby chuckled, that had to be the cutest thing he'd seen in a while.  
"She's a little shy! Aren't you sweetie?" The social worker said. Taylor poked her head through the split of his legs and looked around. Bobby bent down eye level and exteneded a hand to her. Taylor looked at his hand and then up to the social worker.  
"Its ok Taylor! I'm Bobby. I'm going to be your big brother!" Bobby told her. Taylor laid her hand in Bobby's. He looked down and smiled at the sight of her tiny hand in his big hand. Bobby stood up and began leading Taylor into the house. Taylor turned around and waved goodbye to the social worker. Evelyn and social worker laughed at the sight. Bobby stopped as he came to the living room. Taylor hid behind Bobby's legs at the three boys that were sitting on the couch looked at them. Another white boy, who looked much younger then Bobby, walked over.  
"Who's the cutie?" He asked. Taylor buried her face into Bobby's pants and giggled. Bobby chuckled as it sent a tickle sensation through his leg. "Taylor, sweetie! Come out and meet your brother Jackie!" Bobby told her. He pulled her to the front. The other boy put out his hand for her to shake. Taylor looked up at Bobby who nodded. Taylor took his hand and he shook it. Taylor made a face before she flew into his arms. Jack chuckled as they stumbled backwards. Another boy, this one black, walked over to him.  
"You know if she had brown eyes, she'd really look like Sofi!" he laughed. Bobby smacked him in the arm.  
"Look Angel, don't be comparing that girl to our new sister!" Bobby said. Taylor tilted her head to the side.  
"Who the hell is Sofi?" she asked. Jack snorted as he tried not to laugh, Bobby's eyes went wide and Angel just stared her.  
"Well that gotta be some kind of record! She's only been in for about ten minutes and she'd talkin' like Bobby! Congrats Bobby, your started a trend!" Said the second black boy. Angel and Jack began laughing.  
"Why thank you Jerry! Its not easy being a bad influence!" Bobby joked. The four boys began laughing.  
"Wow, I've got a weird family!" Taylor said. The four brother looked at her and all busted out laughing again. Taylor realized what she said and began to giggle. Evelyn smiled as she looked in on her four sons and her new daughter. It looked like the beginning of a beautiful realtionship.

Taylor smiled as she looked at her new family. Her wish had come true. The chase had stopped and now she could live a normal life.


	2. Hush A Bye

_Chapter 2: HushABye_

"Taylor Jade Mecer! Your going to be late for school!" a now 16 year old Angel yelled up the stairs. He sat back down at the kitchen table and smiled as Evelyn passed a bowl of cereal.  
"Boy, Ima smack you in the head if you call me my whole name again!" Taylor said as she ran down the stairs. Evelyn laughed and watched her sit by Angel. Angel threw a cheerio at her. Bobby smirked at his 9 year old sister. She defenitly had the Mercer attitude these days. He reached over and pulled off her baby blue baseball cap, which she was wearing backwards.  
"Hey you ass!" Taylor cried as she jumped up. Angel choked on his cereal as Bobby looked at her widly. Oh yea, he really was a bad influence.  
"Taylor Mercer!" Evelyn gasped. She gave her a very light smack in the head. Taylor looked at her mom with sad eyes.  
"Sorry mommy!" Taylor said. Evelyn held a look of understanding. She bent down and gave the little girl a kiss on the cheek.  
"Oh! Now you like to curse huh?" Bobby asked. A snort from across the room turned their attention to Jack. He pushed himself off the wall.  
"Yeah well, I wonder where she learned it from!" said a now 14 year old Jack. Taylor jumped up and snatched the hat from Bobby. Bobby smirked and kneeled eye level with her. Taylor smacked Bobby with the hat, then she walked to Jack. Evelyn laughed at her children. It had been four years and they were the best of friends. Of course, the boys had fallen into the role of overprotective brothers. But Taylor never complained. She was just happy that she was leading a normal life and not on the run from the police. She knew Danny and her parents loved her, but the time she was taken from wasn't the first time they were on the run. When Taylor was three, she had her hair color changed and her name. At three she'd been Nadine, then she was Taylor. Then Danny wanted her to be Jada-Lynn. It was so confusing to a little girl. She didn't know exactly why Danny and her parents had been arrested, all Evelyn said was that they had sinned.

"Tomorrow ie my birthday so you all gotta be nice to me!" Taylor said as they walked out the door. Everyone chuckled

Taylor watched the clock as it flashed. Only five more minutes til 6:30. That was the time she was born and that was the time she would be turning thirteen

_five..four...three..two..one_

Taylor smirked the clock changed. She ripped back the covers of her bed and ran to Jack's bed. She hopped on the bed, causing him to shot up and grab her. Once, his eyes adjusted to the little bit of light that streamed through the windows, he looked at her.  
"Its my birthday Jackabear! Happy birthday to me!" Taylor whisperd. Jack chuckled as he pulled his little sister into hug. She was too cute sometimes.  
"Happy Birthday Baby!" Jack said. He began to slightly stroke her hair, his eye lids growing heavy. A snore from his side caused him to jump. He chuckled as he looked down at Taylor. She was fast asleep, never took long. Smiling, he pulled the blankets over them and fell asleep himself.

Taylor smiled as she twriled the cross that had been given to her by Bobby, between her fingers. Jack had his hands covering her eyes as he led her through the house. He stopped them and took his hands off of her eyes.  
"Suprise!" everyone yelled. Taylor smiled as her eyes settled on the cake and presents on the table. A long banner hung from the door frame: 'Happy 13th Birthday Taylor'. Evelyn pulled the little girl into the kitchen and they spent the whole day celebrating.

Taylor let her tears fall as Bobby walked out of the door. He turned back and frowned at his little sister as Evelyn held her back. It was finally time for Bobby to go, he was all grown up and wanted to try life on his own. Angel had left just weeks ago, wanting to pursue the same goal. Bobby got into his car and turned the ignition. He looked back to Taylor who had run out of the house and was heading toward his car. Jerry chased after her, catching her as she reached the curb. Bobby rolled down his window.  
"Hey, wipe up those tears baby blue eyes!" Bobby said as he pinced one of Taylor's cheeks. He looked into her eyes, deep pools of blue. "I'll always be with you Tay Tay! Always!" He grabbed the cross around her neck. Taylor smiled as she got the point.

**Three Years Later**

Evelyn walked out into the night with Taylor close behind. They were going to the store to buy some turkey for dinner. Taylor giggled as she slipped on a peice of ice and fell to her butt. Evelyn laughed and help her daughter up.  
"I told you to watch out for that ice Tay!" Evelyn said. Taylor dusted herself of and looked at her mother.  
"Well, I did say I wanted to take ice skating lessons, I'll consider that the first lesson!" Taylor joked. Evelyn laughed and they got into the car. It was just the two of them now. Jerry had married Camille and they moved into their own place, not far from Evelyn. And Jack had left when Taylor was fifteen. Tomorrow, Jack and Jerry were coming home to celebrate Taylor's sweet sixteen.

(A/N: Ok this next part has been done, I know. But it was my cousins idea so yell at him!)

Taylor smiled as her mother confronted a little boy about shop lifting. She patted the little boys head as he ran out of the store. She turned to her mom and the cashier.  
"I gotta go potty!" Taylor said. Evelyn laughed and pointed her towards the bathroom. As Taylor washed her hands, she couldn't help but noticing a nagging feeling in her gut, like something bad was going to happen. She was about to reach the frozen food section when a gunshot rang through the store. Ducking behind the deli counter, Taylor froze on the spot. Then she heard her mothers voice. 'No! Mom!' she thought to herself. And her worst nightmare came true. As she peeked around the corner, she saw two men in ski masks. And there in front of her eyes she saw her mother be murdered.

* * *

Here you go guys! I edited this a bit. I see why it was confusing. I put that she was turning ten when I meant to say thirteen. Sorry for the confusion! Reread and reveiw so I know if it makes more sense! Sorry again!

Also, does anybody rember the part where green is telling frowler about the Mercer's? If so, tell me, I wanna use that in my story but I can't remeber it word for word!


	3. Keep On Keepin' On

_Chapter 3: Keep On Keepin' On_

The funeral for her mother seemed to drag on forever and Taylor fell to peices. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned and found Jerry. He looked at her with sad eyes, understanding whar she'd been through. He and Jack were the ones to get the call saying that their mother was dead and Taylor had witnessed it. They had been there as the police drilled her with questions until she broke down into tears, still refusing to talk. It was Jack and Jerry who'd stayed up that night trying to get her to sleep. As the funeral ended, people came to offer their words of of sorrow. Jerry looked at Taylor before turning to greet the people. Taylor looked around at the sad scene, her eyes swollen and sore from crying. Jack and Bobby had just reached their brother and sister when Taylor took off running.  
"Taylor!" Jack called after his little sister. But she kept running, past all the people gathered to say goodbye to Evelyn. She kept running until she couldn't anymore and she collapsed at the gates. Bobby slowed his run as he neared his little sister. His hand on her shoulder caused the little girl to jump. Holding his own tears back, Bobby scooped the young girl into his arms. He was hurting but he knew he had to be strong for Taylor. If he wasn't strong for her, who would be? Taylor let her brother hold her as they drove home. She laid with her head on his chest, letting her tears fall until there were none left to cry. Being in Bobby's arms gave her such comfort. She was closer to Bobby then anybody else. She loved all of her brothers but Bobby was a hero to her. He was always so strong, comforting when life hurt their family. She always wanted to be just like her big brother, though in some ways she was.

_Bobby laughed as Taylor jumped onto Jack's back. Jack jumped and grabbed onto her legs, scared he'd drop her.  
"Hey don't you drop your baby sister!" Bobby told him sternly. Jack glared at his brother.  
"Yeah, don't drop me Fairy!" Taylor said. Mocking Bobby's nickname for Jack. Bobby laughed, he had to stop being a bad influence on her. Jack growled as he dropped Taylor onto the couch and began to tickle her._

Bobby sighed as they pulled to a stop at Jerry's house. He looked down at Taylor who was fast asleep. Jack open the door and took Taylor into his arms. Bobby smiled at his little brother and got out of the car. Taylor stired in Jack's arms.  
"Hey baby!" Jack said as she opened her eyes. Taylor smiled up at her big brother as he kissed her check. Letting her down, Jack turned to hide his tears too. Jerry took Taylor's hand and led her towards his house.

Green laughed as he looked out his window. Fowler looked at him with narrowed eyes. Green got out of the car, Fowler behind him.  
"The whole damn Mercer family is back together!" Green said as they walked towards Jerry's house.  
"Who are they?" Fowler asked as he looked at Bobby, Jerry, and Jack. Green looked over to Fowler and chuckled.  
"A family of bad asses with the exception of two. Four boys, one girl. You've got Bobby Mercer,heavyweight champion, played hockey Michigan Miller. Then you've got Jack Mercer, first class fuck up, third class rocker. Jeremiah turned out ok, true business and family man and there'sAngel, ex-hustler, soldier." Green explained. Fowler looked at the family as they gathered outside.  
"I thought you said there was a girl!" Fowler said as he turned to Green. Green sighed as he looked down.  
"Taylor Mercer! She's the youngest, sweet 16. Daughter of Gwen and Keith Thompson, murderers and druger dealers. She was taken from them when she was seven. She witnessed Evelyn's murder. The poor girl!" Green told him. Fowler looked back to the house just as Bobby and Jack moved away from a brown haired girl.

**2 Weeks later**

Bobby walked to Jack and Taylor's room with a smile on his face. He frowned as Taylor hung up a poster of Simple Plan.  
"Ugh, sis! Take that down, ain't nobody wanna see them!" Bobby said as he ruffled her hair.  
"That's a lie! I do! Peirre is so frickin' hott!" Taylor said as she looked at the poster. Bobby smiled as he realized she had talked. Since their mothers death, she was a lot queiter then usual. Jack sat on his bed strumming his gutair.  
"And he's too old for you sissy! He probably goes for the older girls!" Jack said. Taylor laughed as she looked at the poster.  
"Not in my dreams!" Taylor muttered. Jack looked widly at her. Bobby missed Jack's bed as he sat down and landed on the floor.  
"What did you say?" Angel asked from the hall. Taylor blushed as she threw the tape and grabbed her baby blue jacket.  
"Um, I said I'm going to Joquin's!" Taylor yelled as she ran down the stairs. Angel looked after her as she ran out the house.  
"Who the fuck is Joquin?" Bobby asked. Angel shruggged and walked into his room with Sofi. Jack pretended to be distracted. Only he knew that Joquin was Taylor's boyfriend.

Taylor layed on her bed on her stomach. She pressed play on her cd player and flipped through the picture book of her family. She stopped as she came to a picture of herself, Evelyn and the boys. It was one taken when she was 8. She smiled as she thought back on those days.

_Flashback _

_"Bee boo, bee boo!" Taylor said as she sat on the couch, looking through her picture books. Bobby laughed as he looked at his little sister.  
"Bee boo bee boo!" he mocked. Taylor got up from the couch and crawled onto his lap. Bobby cuddled her to him, patting her back sligtly._

_An hour later_

_Taylor sat up in bed with a cold sweat. She'd a nightmare again. It was always the same. She was with Evelyn and her brothers, and her old family came back to take her. She wouldn't go, and there in front of her eyes, they killed her brothers and Evelyn. Getting up from her bed, Taylor walked into Evelyn's room. She climbed into her bed and stroked Evelyn's hair. Evelyn opened her eyes and smiled at Taylor.  
"I had a bad dream mommy!" Taylor said. Evelyn gave her a frown and let Taylor's head rest in the middle of her chest. She stroked Taylor's hair softly, humming hush little baby. Evelyn looked down at her daughter and smiled. Taylor had fallen asleep to the sound of Evelyn's heart beat._

_End_

Sighing, Taylor flipped the CD from song seven to song nine. She smiled as JoJo's powerful voice came from the speakers. Closing her eyes, she began to sing along.

Ooooh-ooohh hey-yeeeah

You got to keep on keepin on

You got to keep your head up high

You gotta work with what you've got

And someday you will flyyyyy

VERSE 1: Poor kids pouring cold water in their cereal

Second hand clothes

Surviving is pivotal

Praying to God at night

That things'll get better soon

I remember when I was in your position

Tried to tell people my story

But no one would really listen

I know times are hard right now

Happiness is hard to find right now

CHORUS: You got to keep on keepin on

You got to keep your head up high

You gotta work with what you've got

And someday you will flyyyyy

You got to keep on keepin on

You got to keep your head up high

You gotta work with what you've got

And someday you will flyyyyy

VERSE 2: Lookin out the window to a rose grown in concrete

Dreamin' of the day when you'll be standing on your own feet

Hard to find the good in such a scene so bad (so so sad)

Seein other kids with their Tims on

Fresh with Air Ones

Wish I had some

Longin' for a day when you get your chance to shine

Don't worry, there'll come a tiiiiiiime

CHORUS BRIDGE:

Young girl sittin' on the steps of her duplex

(mmmm) Why did God choose to make my life so complex

Breathing to the beat of a slow, sad drum

Trouble is her only source of fun

I can almost guarantee you It'll get better soooooon

Repeat Chorus

* * *

Well, there's chapter three! Guys, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY that I haven't updated in SOOOOO long. I've been SUPER busy and then I was grounded, so, you get the idea. I'll update again soon. Again, I AM SUPER SUPER SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. 


	4. Missing An Angel

_Chapter 4: Missin' An Angel_

_"What ya doin'!" Bobby said as he pounded his fists on the table. Taylor shrieked and ran behind Evelyn. Evelyn scowled at her son and took Taylor into her arms. Bobby frowned as her realized how bad her scared her. Eight year old Taylor sobbed as she buried her face deep into Evelyn's neck.  
_

_ "Baby girl! I'm sorry!" Bobby said, feeling horrible. He went over to Evelyn and placed a gentle hand on Taylor's back. Taylor let out a heartbreaking sob and Bobby looked down at the ground. Feeling a slight smack on his head, he looked up. _

_"You brat!" he said as he saw Taylor, her face free of tears and a smile on her face. "You scared me"  
_

_"Hey, I learned from the best big brother!" Taylor said. Evelyn laughed as she high fived her daugther. Jack came out of the living room, laughing.  
_

_"Wait, ya'll planned this?" Bobby asked as Evelyn put Taylor down. Taylor and Jack nodded. "Oh, your both dead!" With a squeal, Taylor jumped into Evelyn's arms and watched as Bobby chased after Jack._

Taylor danced around her and Jack's room as her brothers raced around down stairs, cooking dinner. "Get out! (Leave) Right now, its the end of you and me, its too late and I can't wait for you to be gone!" Taylor sang. She put her hands above her head and began to wiggle her hips.

"Taylor! Where the hell did you learn to dance like that?" came Angel's voice. Taylor stopped and looked at her big brother.

"Like what?" Taylor asked innocently as she turned off the music and sat down on the bed.

"Like you belong in a rap video?" Angel asked. Taylor blushed as Sofi came up behind him.

"Let the girl alone baby! She's good at dancing!" Sofi said as she winked at Taylor. Angel eyed them supiciously before walking away. Once Angel was out of ear shot, Taylor and Sofi burst into a fit of giggles.

"You do realize that when they find out that you paid for me to take dance lessons on hip-hop, their going to kill you? Right?" Taylor asked. Sofi shrugged her shoulders and began to braid the young girls hair.

"Its worth it! Don't you think? Your already a good dancer and now your even better!" Sofi said. Taylor laughed as she turned the CD player back on.

"I get so weak in the knees, I can hardly speak, I lose all control and something takes over me! In a daze, your loves so amazing! Its not a phase, I want you to stay with me! By my side, I'll swallow my pride, your loving is so sweet! It knocks me right off of my feet. I can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak!" Sofi and Taylor sang together.

Taylor kicked Angel in the butt as he walked in front of the TV. Angel turned and glared down at his little sister.

"Your daddy wasn't a glassmaker fool!" Taylor told him. Jack laughed from the kitchen as Bobby just stared at her.

"She got herself a black ass attitude huh?" Bobby asked. Angel nodded with laughter as he ruffled her brown hair. Taylor smiled before getting up and walking up stairs. She walked into her room with a sigh and sat down on her bed. Upon second glance she saw something on the roof. She frowned as she got up and walked up to the window. She gasped as she realized it was a kitten. Going against better judgement, Taylor pushed open the window and crawled on the small slanted roof. She shook with fear as she realized the tiles were slippery from rain. She clicked her tongue several times until the kitten came to her. She turned back around to climb back into the window. She cried out as her foot slipped on the slick tiles.

Angel and Jack had just walked Sofi out into the cold air. Angel chuckled slightly as Sofi said something. There was a sudden scream, causing the three adults to look up. Sofi screamed as she looked up. Taylor was barley holding onto ledge, having slipped. She held tightly to the kitten, more worried about it then herself. She cried out in pain as the ledge cut into her fingers.

"Taylor!" screamed Sofi as Angel ran to get Bobby. Blood was running down Taylor's hand, making it itch. She cried out as her fingers began to slip. She was so scared. She heard Bobby's voice, he was cursing as he pounded up the stairs. Finally her fingers slipped from around the ledge. With a scream, she began to fall.

"Taylor!" screamed Bobby who'd scrambled onto the roof in attempt to save her. Taylor's scream cut short as she felt herself land and arms wrap around her. Looking up, she realized that Jack had caught her. Letting go of the cat, tears welling in her eyes, Taylor held tightly to her older brother. A sigh of relief escaped his throat followed by a stampede of feet. Soon the young girl found herself engulfed in many arms as her brothers and Sofi cried with relief. Finally Taylor was on her feet, her face between Bobby's hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What were you thinking?" Bobby yelled. Taylor's soft blue eyes feel from her brothers, a slight redness raising to her cheeks. Bobby felt his heart break.

"I'm sorry! There was a kitten on the roof. I just wanted to save it!" Taylor sobbed, her brothers each hugging her tightly.

"Well that was a close one! Looks like god wanted you too!" Jack said. Taylor tilted her head to the side, a lopsided grin on her face.

"What the hell are you talkin' about fairy?" Bobby asked. Jack looked at Angel and Jerry, at the time only they remembered what Evelyn always said about Taylor.

"Heave must missing one angel child, coz you're here with me right now!" the three brothers sang. Bobby smiled as her remembered all the times their mother would sing that about their baby sister.

"Shit! She ain't no Angel; she's the spawn of the devil himself!" Bobby joked. Taylor threw a stick at her brother.

"Fuck you Bobby!" Taylor laughed. Bobby pretended to be scandalized as he looked at her.

"See what I mean!" Bobby said, stirring laughter from everyone.

* * *

OMG, I'm sorry for the long wait. A lot of stuffs happened along with me being grounded. A friend of mine, whom I considered a cousin, died. I was going to try to go to her funeral but its in florida so I couldn't make it coz of work.

IN LOVING MEMORY OF

Alexis Maria Anastaios

September 3rd 1993- January 17, 2006

We'll never forget Lexie!

Please read and review!


	5. Along Came A Spider

_Chapter 5: Along came a spider_

_This chapter is dedicated in loving memory of Lexie! I miss you!_

It had been a week since Taylor brush with near death. Things were slowly returning to normal for the Mercer's. Taylor rolled her eyes as she heard her brothers downstairs. Bobby was making fun of Sofi again. _Boys!_ Sofi scoffed as she walked away from Bobby and Angel.

"Why do you always gotta be like that Bobby?" Angel asked. It was Taylor's turn to scoff, bringing her brothers attention to her.

"Coz he's the worlds biggest asshole! Bobby you need stop hatin' just coz you can't get none!" Taylor said. Jack sputtered as he tried to hold back his laughter. Angel put his hand over his mouth letting a low whoop and laughing.

"Ahh, playa got played! And by his little sister! Bobby I think your losing your touch!" Angel said. He high fived his little sister and went after Sofi. Taylor looked back to Bobby her blues eyes locking with his.

"One one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand!" Bobby began to count. Taylor looked at her brother in horror before running out the door.

"Your just gonna let her go off like that?" Jack asked, turning to his brother. Bobby chuckled as he walked into the kitchen.

"She'll be back! Trust me! She always comes back!" he called back. Jack smiled, knowing that it was true.

The black 2005 Mazda three rolled to a stop across the street from the Mercer home. Four sets of eyes locked onto the youngest Mercer as she ran from the dog. Taylor was oblivious to the occupants of those eyes, their tinted windows concealing them slightly. At the barking of her dog, she looked up to find a couple in their early forties walking towards her. A guy in his twenties bent eye level with her suddenly. Taylor backed up as he reached toward her.

" Look at you, all grown up and beautiful!" the young man said. Taylor backed away until she hit the porch behind her. In one smooth motion, Taylor raced around the guy, screaming Jack's name.

"JACKIE!" Taylor screamed as she ran up the stairs of the porch. A stampede of footfalls was heard and her four brothers appeared on the porch. Bobby grabbed his little sister and pushed her behind him as he saw the three people he hated the most. "What the hell do you want?" Bobby hissed as they came up the stairs. The younger man got up in Bobby's face, glaring intently at him.

"You know perfectly well what we want!" he said, he reached behind Bobby, his hand gripping Taylor's arm. Jack ripped his hand from around Taylor's wrist and pushed him away. The older man stepped forward.

"Look, forgive my son, he just wants to take his little sister home! We have the right we are her family!" The older man said. Bobby pushed him back and wrapped his arms tightly around Taylor who'd come to the front.

"Well, the cops left her here with strict orders that you never have contact with her! You never came back for her anyways! So in truth, WE'RE HER FAMILY!" Angel said as he too grabbed Taylor's shoulder.

"Look you can't just keep my daughter from me! Its my right as her mother to take care of her and I bet she doesn't want to be with you!" The woman voiced, stepping forward so that Taylor could see her clearly.

"Oh yes I do!" Taylor said boldly. The woman's face flashed with momentary anger. She reached out and snatched her daughter from the Mercer's.

"No you don't sweetie! Your too young to know what you want!" She hissed, her face mere inches from her daughters. Taylor gave her a look of pure venom as she stomped on her foot. The woman howled with pain, letting her daughter go. The Mercer's laughed, Jack pulling her back to them.

"With all due respect mother, yes I do know what I want! And it certainly isn't you!" Taylor spat, her eyes glazing with anger. The woman sputtered as she began to reach for Taylor once again. Her husband pulled her back, shushing her protests.

"Look Mercer, you haven't seen the last of us! Count on that! I'm a respectful man, I've got connections. So you better enjoy your time with my daughter, coz it's gonna be your last!" he hissed coldly. Taylor shivered against Jack's embrace and watched as her parents and brothers walked to car, got in and drove away.

"Ok, that's enough excitement for one night! Taylor get in here with us. Fairy, lock all the doors and windows!" Bobby said as he led his little sister inside.

_The Next Day_

Taylor awoke from the nightmare she hadn't had since she was about eight. She wiped away her tears as she tiptoed to Bobby's room. She climbed onto his bed, causing him to stir at the movement. Bobby smiled tiredly at his little sister as he took her into his arms. It was eight o'clock when Taylor awoke, she turned to face Bobby but he was no there anymore.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Bobby said from the hall. He and Jack walked in and sat on either side of her. Taylor yawned and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Can I still go to school today?" Taylor asked her brothers. She had this feeling that they were going to say no. Ever since the incident yesterday afternoon, her brothers had been more protective then ever.

Bobby looked at Jack with dread on his face. He knew this was coming and he didn't want to tell his baby sister no, but they were so scared to lose her. First she witnessed their mother being killed and now her family was back to take her away. Not only were mothers killers out to silence her, now her father had shown up saying he had connections. Connections in Detroit were not a good thing.

"Yeah Tay! You can still go! You gotta get your education, right?" Bobby replied to his sister. Taylor beamed at her brothers before getting up and running out of the room. She bounced back in after a quick shower and getting dressed. She gave each brother a peck on the cheek before bounding down the stairs and out the front door.

_Nine o'clock that night_

Taylor sighed as she laid back on her bed. Her brothers were still out, they'd gone to the store to find out some stuff on their mothers death. She had stayed behind, not wanting to relive that night. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about that night, it had been so scary. Turning off her light, she rolled onto her right side, curling into a ball. Her eyes began to flutter and slowly, she slipped into a black oblivion. A world of dreams that were anything but sweet.

Bobby sighed as they drove back home. All that he could think of was the video at the store. Tears burned his eyes as it replayed in his mind, his mother being murdered and the fact that his sister had saw it. The way Taylor ran to their mothers body and the way she cried. He and his brothers had gotten their revenge, they'd killed the killers. But he still wasn't satisfied. He wasn't going to rest until he killed anyone who benefited from his mom's death. And anyone who was going to benefit from his sisters silencing. He sighed as pulled up to the house. He, Jack and Angel got out of the car, each looking at one another. No words needed to be said, they all made a silent agreement. They were gonna do whatever it took to protect their little sister. They entered the house, Angel running up stairs to get Sofi and Bobby going to the kitchen. Jack looked at his watch which read 4:30. He decided on watching some T.V knowing Taylor was sleeping. He knew he wouldn't sleep and would want to play his guitar. So that how each brother spent the remainder of the night, each avoiding any and all sleep. They went on about their business, oblivious to window that hung wide open up stairs in Bobby's room.

Well, there's chapter 5! I'm sooo sorry for the long wait but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Lots Of Love! God bless!

Skye Mercer


	6. Trapped

_Chapter 6: Trapped_

Bobby yawned as he watched Fowler and Green leaving. They'd come to question them on the death of their mothers killers. He could've punched Fowler in the face for the way he'd talked about Angel and the fact that he thought that Taylor's was hott.

"Tay must be really tired. I haven't seen her all morning!" said Jack from the kitchen as he cooked up some breakfast.

"Well why don't you go wake her up fairy!" Bobby laughed. Jerry and Angel chuckled along. Jack threw something at Bobby before walking up the stairs, mumbling curses under his breath. Jack came to his and Taylor's room and opened the door slowly. A cool breeze turned his attention to Bobby's room. He walked up to the door and set his eyes upon the open window. He cursed under his breath before running back his room. He looked at Taylor's bed, seeing the outline of her body beneath the blankets. He sighed with relief as he walked to her bed and sat down. He put his head in his hands, seeing that window open scared him to no end. He didn't want anything to happen to his little sister.

"Taylor baby! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Jack said as he gently shook her. He jumped off the bed as the covers fell away to reveal her pillows.

"Bobby!" Jack yelled as he bounded down the stairs. He rounded the corner and into the living room. He stood for a second, panting to catch his breath.

"What's a matter fairy? Did you realize its time to come out of the closet?" Bobby joked. He and his brothers laughed before looking up. Bobby's eyes fell upon his little brother fear ridden face. In a second he was off the couch, gripping Jack up by his shoulder.

"What's wrong Jackie? Tell me!" Bobby said. Jack closed his eyes and reopened them. They were filled with tear and Bobby's fear escaladed.

"Taylor's gone Bobby! She's not there! She's gone!" Jack said. Bobby let him go and ran up the stairs to his little sisters room. Cursing with tears rolling from his eyes, he ran down stairs to his brothers.

Taylor stirred and awoke from a long sleep. Her dreams were anything but sweet, she kept seeing the men in the mask killing her mother over and over again. She sighed as she sat up in bed. One look around caused her face to blanch. This wasn't her bed or her room. She didn't know where she was. Then it all came tumbling back.

_Flashback_

_Taylor lay awake from yet another nightmare. She shuttered as she cried from the vivid playback of Evelyn being killed. Upon hearing the crunch of the asphalt outside, she cleared away her tears and waited for the sound of the door opening. The sound never came, instead she heard a clicking sound. She closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep and to fool Bobby. She heard footsteps stop by her bed and waited for Bobby to cover her more and kiss her goodnight. When nothing happened she began to rollover. There was a sting in the side of her neck and the last thing she saw was a guy in a red ski mask._

Taylor sat up as her brother walked in with her parents. They smiled and took a seat by her. Her brother stroked her hair gently. He gave a crocked smile that made her insides squirm.

"You don't remember me huh Tay? Its Danny baby! Danny!" her brother said. He pulled her unto his lap, cradling her like a baby. He hummed softly to her, making her felt sick.

"Its time to make a call!" Taylor's father said. He took out a cell phone and typed in a number.

Bobby and his brothers were in their car and on the way to the police station when Jerry's cell phone rang. He took it out and pushed the green send button. He looked at Bobby before answering.

"Hello?" he asked. There was silence over the line and a shiver seemed to run down his spine.

"Jerry!" came the panicked voice of Taylor. Bobby heard her cry and screeched to a stop to the side of the road. Jerry's eyes widened and he gripped the seat before him.

"Tay?" Jerry answered back. Again there was the eerie silence, only a raspy breath being heard over the line.

"Hello big brother! If you want to see Taylor again, this is what your going to do!" came the voice of Taylor's father. Jerry felt anger course through him, but for the safety of his sister. He listened to the demands.

_Summary of next chapter_

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors _

_leading you down into my core _

_where I've become so numb _

_without a soul _

_my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _

_until you find it there _

_and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside (Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)  
before I come undone (Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

_That's just a song but it should give you an idea of what's to come! I'm sorry this is so short! Next chapter should be longer! As always read and review!_

_Love from Skye Mercer_


	7. Man On Fire

_Chapter 7: Man On Fire_

_"Wrong Brother and definitely the wrong sister"  
-DMX, Cradle to the grave, Rewrote_

_Hey, Didn't get much reaction to chapter 6. No, I'm NOT complaining, but I was worried that there might have been some confusion with Taylor's kidnapping and what not. I'm hoping that if that's the case, this will sort it all out! Enjoy and PLEASE review so I know these stories aren't totally goin' down the drain! Lots of love!  
Skye Mercer_

"Who do these people think they are to come and tear our family apart?" Bobby asked. He was angry now, the blood in his veins boiling. Taylor's father had demanded that he and his brothers reassign custody of Taylor to him. He said that if they did they'd allow him visitations rights with her. How dare he say that shit? It sickened Bobby that people like them got a few years in jail and were released with clean records. Just because they were off the drugs didn't mean they weren't selling them or involved in more drug gangs. For Christ sakes, Taylor's parents had murdered their own friend right in front of Taylor, and on her second birthday. Bobby grinded his teeth as he remembered Evelyn telling him and Jerry about Taylor's past and why her parents and brother were in jail.

"Look man all I know is, I want my little sister back and it doesn't matter what we have to do. We are gonna get her back!" Angel said. He looked at Jack who'd been sitting quietly in the backseat.

"I keep wondering what would've happened if I'd stayed there instead of going to find ma's killers!" Jack spoke sadly, guilt racking him. Bobby shook his head at his little brother, it wasn't his fault.

"Don't worry Jackie! We're going to get her back!" Bobby said. He was sure of that because there was no way in hell he was going to let anyone tear his family apart. He was a Mercer and the Mercer's always got revenge!

Taylor shot daggers at her father as he and his friends typed on the computer. They were making a contract, one for her brothers to sign, saying her parents should have custody. She was so mad, she didn't want to be taking from her brothers. Ten years she had lived with Mercer's! TEN YEARS! That was ten years for her parents and Danny to come and get her back but they didn't want to. Her mother tried to convince her it was because of the police but she knew better. She jumped at the sound of crunching rocks and ran to the window. Her father snatched her back just as she saw Bobby getting out of the car.

"Danny take her upstairs!" her father said. Danny took Taylor by the arm and began to lead her upstairs. She could hear the door opening downstairs and right away Bobby started yelling at her father.

"Where the fuck is she punk! Taylor!" Bobby yelled. Taylor began struggling against Danny's grip. He overpowered her by snaking his arm around her throat and cutting off her air supply. There was the sound of more arguing between her father and brothers, followed by a gun shoot. With all the strength she could gather, Taylor pushed her brother backwards, causing them to his the stair railing. There was a snapping noise and Taylor kicked her brother in his shin. Danny howled in pain, letting her go. He leaned back against the railing and there was another snapping sound before it gave away and he fell to his death. His screamed echoed through the house. Her mother appeared in the doorway suddenly, with one look to her son, she cried out in anguish.

"You bitch! I'm going to kill you!" her mother roared. She began running up the stairs, Taylor cried out in fear before chasing after her. Taylor ran to the end of hall, there were no rooms to hide in. This was the end of the hall when they were building rooms. She couldn't run back now, her mother was sprinting down the hall. She closed her eyes and prepared for the attack. It never came, instead she was engulfed in the arms of someone. Opening her eyes, she found that person to be Jack. He was crying into her hair and then planting kisses all over her face. He was so grateful that she was alive and ok. Taylor found it hard to respond as she thought about what she'd done. She had killed her brother. She was a murderer. Jack pulled back to see the blank expression on her face. A metal object flashed before her eyes as he father brought it down on Jack's head. Jack groaned and fell to the side, still conscious but disoriented. Her father grabbed her up by the throat.

"You bitch! You killed my son! All we ever did was care about you and you killed my son! We should've just killed you when we had the chance, you've got no respect for the people who gave birth to you! No respect for you're elder! I'm goin' to teach you about repect bitch!" Her father said, he threw her down onto the ground and began to kick her in the sides. There was the sound of snapping as he broke her ribs. He then got on his hands and knees and cupped her face. "Are you ready for your lesson?" He began to unbutton his pants, a glint of craziness in his eyes. Taylor closed her eyes and pictured herself some where else, anywhere but there. There was a gunshot and when she opened her eyes, Bobby was bending to pick her up. He cradled her like a baby offering her more comfort then Danny could when he held her. Sobbing into the base of his neck, Taylor held to him for dear life. Looking up she saw Green a gun, confirming that it wasn't Bobby who killed her father.

Bobby watched as Green pulled his trigger. He wasn't usually to keen on having cops around, he felt they didn't do their job. But this was Green and he had his heart in the right place. He scooped his sister of the ground and held her tight as he could. He had been so scared of losing her. Of course the cops wanted to question Taylor but Bobby brushed them off. Taylor had been through this when Evelyn was killed. She didn't need to got through that again. Right now, all Bobby cared about was getting her home. And that's what he was going to do. In the car, Taylor sat on Jack's lap and started out the window. She didn't say a word, just sat there and stared. Jack was worried, they'd never exposed her to that kind of stuff. Not since her parents did when she was two. But now she'd been exposed to death, betrayal and so much more. He knew she was going to go back into her shell. Go back to being that quiet little girl she'd once been. Bobby looked at his little sister in the rear view mirror, he sighed as she looked up and met his eyes. It was like there was nothing in those eyes. The light that was once there was extinguished. They were dead and lost. At that moment he saw the lost little girl inside Taylor, and it broke his heart.

_The Next Day_

Bobby watched as his little sister walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She still hadn't said anything and he was at an all time high on his worries. They had new leads on their mothers death and they had to explore them. Taylor walked back out of the kitchen and headed toward the stairs. Bobby couldn't take the silence anymore, he grabbed Taylor around her waist and pulled her into the living room. He sat her onto the armchair and got on his knees. He looked into her eyes as she looked back. She tried to get up but he pushed her back down.

"Sissy, I love you! Please talk to us! Don't put us through anymore pain! Just talk to us damn it!" Bobby said. Jack came into the living room, he looked at his little sister who was crying now.

"I killed Danny! I killed him! I didn't mean to! I'm just like them! Just like them!" Taylor cried. Bobby gasped for air as tears suddenly sprung from his eyes. He grabbed his little sister and pulled her to him.

"Listen to me Taylor! You are not like them! You'll never be like them! You are a Mercer! You are Taylor Jade Mercer! You are the daughter of Evelyn Mercer, the sweetest lady in the world and you are more like her then anything! Your not a murderer, your not a victim! You are survivor! And we're gonna get through this. TOGETHER!" Bobby said. Taylor sobbed on his shoulder as she broke down. All the fear, all the anger, all the hurt that was pent up inside her came spilling out. Taylor sat there helplessly as Bobby rocked her back and forth, Angel, Jack and Jerry soon joining in. Creating a wall, a chain of support. Each brother let themselves go. Their family had been broken the day their mother was murdered. Then it was shattered when Taylor's parents came back. The whirlwind of emotion and mental blow after blow had left Taylor broken with only her brothers to put her back together.

_Well, there's chapter 7! I hope that there is no confusion or anything! I hope it turns out good! I write these stories for myself, but there more for you guys then anything! I makes me happy to open my e-mail and see I got new reviews saying that you like this stories! Its kinda what I live for! Enjoy!_

Skye Mercer

_Oh P.S, It didn't go as planned. I wanted to update Because You Live but I gotta go to bed coz its 1:19 am where I am! I've got work tomorrow. I'm soooo sorry! I'll update tommow! Lots of Love and God Bless You All!_


	8. Let Me Fall

_Chapter 8: Let Me Fall_

Taylor sat up groggily in her bed. She looked over to Jack to find him fast asleep. A loud squeak came from Angel's room, followed by an even louder moan. Taylor groaned as she got out of bed. She walked up to the wall that connected their rooms and pounded on the wall.

"Ya'll can't do that shit when I'm sleep?" she yelled through the wall. The squeaking stop followed by Angel and Sofi laughing. Taylor listened them laughing and started to laugh herself. Just then the pussycat dolls, Don't cha, sounded from her jacket. She squealed slightly as she ran to it. She apologized to Jack as he sat up in his bed but he smiled and said it was ok. She took out her pink camera flip phone and pressed the green send button.

"Hello!" she answered. She squealed again as the smooth voice of her boyfriend came on the other line. "Hey baby! When did you get back?" She was so excited to her from his. He had gone to New York with his family.

"About 2 days ago. I wanted to come see you but I heard what happened to your mom and about you real parents! I'm so sorry baby!" Joaquin said. Taylor smiled, she loved him so much. She looked at Jack who was smiling back at her. He was aware of Bobby walking slowly by the room and watching their little sister talk on the phone.

"Ok, I love you too! Bye!" Taylor said. She hung up the phone and began bouncing around the room.

"He said he loves me, he wants to kiss me, he wants to hug me! He wants to umm……!" Jack laughed at his little sister, his eyes wide at her last sentence. He threw a pillow in her direction as she danced around. The pillow caught her off guard as it hit her in the head. Taylor laughed as she stumbled and fell. She picked up the pillow and charged at Jack who caught her as she jumped. He playfully flipped her onto the bed and began to tickle her. Angel ran into the room and bounced onto the bed. He too began to tickle his little sister, turning it into a tickle war, two against one.

Taylor sighed as she watched Bobby and Jack walk out the door. They had some business to attend to. Angel chased after Sofi and Taylor found herself laughing. After grabbing her blue winter coat, she headed out the door. She shuttered at the icy blast of wind that blew. She walked down the stairs and to the end of the street.

A loud burp behind her turned her attention to Alex, Joaquin's friend. Alex walked over to Taylor and put an arm around.

"Did it hurt Taylor?" He asked. Taylor pushed his arm from around her and looked at him with a raised eye brow. "When you fell from Heaven, did it hurt?" Taylor snorted in attempt not to laugh.

"Honey, are all your lines as pathetic as you?" Taylor asked. Alex clucked his tongue and pulled Taylor back to him. He rubbed his fist through her hair, making it frizzy.

"Look munchkin, don't you get smart with me!" Alex joked. He put an arm around her shoulders and led her back to her house. An old guy was just leaving the house as they reached the porch. Taylor and Alex looked at each other before going in separate directions. Taylor walked into the house to find Sofi cursing at Angel. She turned on her hill, saying a small apology to Taylor. Sofi walked up the stairs and out of sight. Taylor turned to her older brother who shook his head at her.

"It's nothing baby! Don't worry!" Angel said. Taylor nodded her head and walked up stairs to her room. But Taylor knew it was something. She could feel it in her heart. Taylor sighed heavily, her family was falling apart and she just wanted to put it back together.

Taylor watched as Bobby and Jack dumped a bag of guns of to the dining room table. Taylor picked one of the guns and began to study it with slight interest. It was snatched from her hand and she looked up to find Bobby looking at her.

"These aren't toys kiddo!" He told her, he made sure the safety was on and put in back onto the table.

"I'm not a kid you know!" Taylor voiced quietly. Bobby and Jack looked at each other and watched as she walked into the kitchen to help Sofi clean. Just a few second later, Bobby walked into the kitchen and hugged her from behind. Taylor turned around and hugged her brother back. Bobby kissed her forehead and looked into her blue eyes.

"You ok sweet pea?" Bobby asked. Taylor nodded in reply and rested her head against his chest. "We'll be back, we've got some stuff to take care of!" Bobby hugged her one last time and walked out the door.

"Sofi, just stay here. Lock to doors and the windows and we'll be back!" Angel told Sofi sternly. Sofi flipped him off behind his back, cursing in Spanish. Taylor laughed and walked up stairs to her room.

Just minutes later, Sofi called up the stairs, telling Taylor she'd be back. The front door slammed and she heard Sofi's car screech away. She sighed and walked downstairs. Locking the door, she went into the living room and turned on the TV. She jumped at the sound of the phone ringing. She ran to the phone, picking it up on the fourth ring. She smiled as her boyfriend greeted her, calling her sexy. Hanging up the phone, she ran upstairs and got dressed. She looked at her reflection and smiled. She was satisfied with her outfit, it consited of a simple white sweater and jeans, but she liked how she looked. She pulled her hair into a bun, leaving two curls on each side of her head. She squealed as the doorbell sounded through the house. She ran back down the stairs and found her boyfriend standing there, a smile gracing his adorable face. Taking his hand, Taylor locked the front door and left the house.

Bobby growled under his breath as they pulled up to the house. He couldn't believe Sofi had been stupid enough to leave Taylor by herself. And at a time like this! He got out of his car, slamming the door behind him. He walked up to the front door and unlocked it. But as soon as he walked in, he could sense something was wrong. The house was eerily quiet and only one light was on.

"Taylor?" Bobby yelled. No answer came and he looked back at Sofi who glared right back. He and Angel took the stairs, two at a time. Coming to Jack and Taylor's room, the cursed seeing it was empty. They ran back downstairs, telling the others she was gone.

"I think I know where she is Bobby!" Jack said. His brothers looked at his expectedly as Jack walked outside. "I'll kill him!" Bobby said as they got into the car. Jack had told them everything about Taylor and her boyfriend and he felt guilty.

Taylor laughed as Joaquin spun her around on the ice. He caught her under her arms as she began to fall, but they BOTH crashed down onto the ice. Taylor went into a fit of giggles as she looked up at Joaquin. Her blue eyes looked on his green ones and he pushed the hair out her eyes.

"Your so cute when you giggle like that!" Joaquin told her truthfully. Taylor giggled again rested her forehead against his.

"Yeah. I am huh?" Taylor replied playfully. Joaquin slowly leaned in until his lips met Taylor's. Taylor moaned into the kiss as he ran his tongue across her bottom lip. And as the kiss seemed to get deeper, fate decided to kick in.

"Taylor Jade Mercer!" came Bobby's voice. Taylor's eyes widened and she stood up to meet her brothers angry gaze. Joaquin stood beside her, taking her hand. Bobby's eyes flared with anger and he pushed Joaquin away from her.

"Let me tell you something youngster. My little sister was doing just fine without an boys in her life. She's gonna be something one and make something of herself. I'll be damned if I let some horny teenager ruin that for her. Start finding another girl. This one is off limits!" Bobby spat at Joaquin. He took Taylor's arm and led her to the car. Once inside, he turned back and looked at her.

"What the hell were you thinking Taylor? There are killers out to make sure you don't talk! Do you want to end up like Ma? You can't just leave without even a note or call!" Angel said in a soft but stern voice. Taylor crossed her arms, leaned against the window and closed her eyes. The rest of the ride home was silent as Taylor thought about everything that had just happened.

Taylor stormed into the house, ignoring Sofi as she tried to comfort her. Bobby came into the house last, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm not done with you yet little girl!" Bobby said. Taylor turned back to Bobby and he saw his own anger reflected in her stunning blue eyes.

"Go to hell Bobby! I'm not a kid anymore! I can take care of myself! If I wanna kiss my boyfriend I will. I'm 16, not 6! I know you love me Bobby and I love you too. But I am not a fucking baby! Stop suffocating me!" Taylor said and with that. She stormed up stairs to her and Jack's room. The glass vase downstairs shattered at the vibrations Taylor sent through the house when she slammed the door. She collapsed on Jack's bed and screamed into the pillows. Then, grabbing his guitar, she began to strum a few chords. She closed her eyes and began to sing in a strong voice.

_I feel chained,_

_chained down _

_You shoved me to the ground_

_I can't run, _

_I can't shout _

_Just let me out_

_So heartless,_

_this couldn't mean less_

_Gonna push it in your face _

_I'm only human _

_And I've got something to say _

_(Chorus)  
Let me rise,  
let me fall _

_Let me breathe _

_I wanna lose control, _

_I'm not afraid to lose it all  
_

_Let me break, _

_let me crawl _

_Cause I'll get back up again _

_if you let me fall_

Every emotion, every raw bit of feeling Taylor had inside her came pouring out. She loved her brothers to death. But sometimes, there got to protective. She wanted to take care of herself. She didn't want to depend on her brothers forever. She wanted to be strong like them. And she couldn't do that if they kept on babying her all her life.

_If I burn down in this fire_

_Well, I got myself to blame_

_I can't stop or give it up_

_I need to feel the pain  
Can you hear me? _

_Don't come near me _

_You'll just get in my way  
I'm only human _

_And there's nothing you can say _

_(Chorus)  
Let me rise,_

_let me fall _

_Let me breathe _

_I wanna lose control, _

_I'm not afraid to lose it all _

_Let me break,_

_let me crawl _

_Cause I will get up again_

_if you let me fall_

And though she didn't know it, Bobby, Jack, Angel and Jerry stood outside of the door listening to their little sister pour her heart and soul out in that song. They just looked at each other, amazed by their sisters voice, but transfixed by the word of that song.

Say you know whoI am

And what I'm about

Then you'll understand that I feel alone

I live my own life

Chorus  
Let me rise, let me fall

Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control,

I'm not afraid to lose it all

Let me break,

let me crawl

Cause I will get up again

If you let me fall

yeah,

yeah

Yeah,

yeah,

yeah,

yeah

I will get up again

yeah,

yeah

Yeah,

yeah,

yeah,

yeah

If you let me fall,

If you let me fall

Let me fall

Bobby rested his head against the door and willed himself not to cry. He never meant to hurt his sister in anyway. He just wanted what was best for. He was scared, his sister had witnessed their mothers death and gone through withdrawal. They'd almost lost her when her father kidnapped her out of her bedroom from her own bed. But she didn't complain and it was because she just wanted to be strong. She wanted to follow true to the Mercer ways. It wasn't Taylor who was scared. It was Bobby. Bobby was scared, he was scared because he was learning that there were just some things in his life that he could not control. Like his mothers death. And that scared him. If he couldn't stop death, how could protect his baby sister. But he realized that had been her point, she wasn't a baby. She was 16 going on 30 in his eyes. She had a good head on her shoulders and a good heart in his chest. And though they were not blood related, she had the Mercer blood flowing through her veins. And in just that moment Bobby realized that they had done their jobs. They had made Taylor the strong willed person she was today. When life got hard, she didn't give up, she kept on. She kept trying to make things better. And that was how she was like their mother. She kept fighting to make this world better and that was how she was like her brothers. Strong willed and a beautiful soul. And as the last words of the song left her mouth and the music stopped, Bobby smiled. He knew they had done their jobs for sure. Taylor was going to be ok and it was because they had spirited her way. Giving her the love and strength she need to get by.

"You go head baby girl! Grow up. You're gonna be something some day! I know it!" Bobby whispered before he and his brothers walked downstairs.

* * *

Well I killed myself to do it. But I REWROTE chapter 8! Yayness! Opps, I used Kerri's word. Lol! I really hope you guys like this chapter! It's kinda based off of my own life. I went through this with my own brothers. I had rewritten this chapter once but I guess I never really got around to reposting it. I guess that's a good thing. Now I got to rewrite and make it better. Well, it's now 5:40 am where I am. No, I'm NOT kidding or lying. I just can't sleep. But now I think I will! Good night! falls asleep on the keysgghIG

Love from Skye Mercer


	9. Redemption

_Chapter 9: Redemption_

Taylor sat up in her bed with a loud gasp and muttered something about not doing it. As she opened her eyes to the harsh sunlight streaming through the window, she found Bobby and Jack laughing at her. She looked down at her hands and sighed. Pushing back her blankets, she made to walk out the door. She was grabbed back by Bobby as he brought her to his chest. He hugged her tightly to him, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry for last night baby girl! I know you want to grow up, but it's a scary world out there and I just don't want you to get hurt!" Bobby said truthfully. Taylor sighed and hugged her brother back. He let her go and the three siblings smiled at each other. Taylor walked out of the room and into the bathroom.. Taylor scoffed as she walked into the bathroom to grab her ponytail. Bobby laughed and smacked her leg with his newspaper and Jack laughed from the shower.

"Your nasty!" Taylor giggled as she threw his tooth brush at him. She walked back out the bathroom and into her and Jack's room. She smiled as she began to pull her hair into a ponytail. She screamed suddenly when she saw the reflection of figure outside in her mirror. She turned around just Angel and Jack flew into the room. Angel grabbed his sister, asking what wrong and followed her finger to the window. Outside in the tree was her friend Nick. Taylor sighed as she realized it was just him. She ran to the window and opened it. "

I'm SO sorry Taylor! I didn't mean to scare you!" Nick apologized. Taylor laughed at her best friend. He'd been doing this sort of thing since they were 9 but had stopped when he moved away. Taylor turned back to her brothers and gasped in horror.

"Ugh! Jack, that's more of you then I ever wanted to see!" Taylor exclaimed. Jack looked down and realized he was naked. He, Angel and Taylor began laughing wildly, ignoring Bobby as he kept asking what was wrong. Taylor ran down the stairs and met Nick at the front door. With a squeal she flew into his arms. She just hugged him, not caring what the boys would think. She'd missed Nick so much it wasn't funny! When they pulled apart, Nick just kind of stared at Taylor. He seemed to be leaning in towards her. Her heart fluttered, was he going to kiss her? She burst into a fit of giggles as he began tickling her.

"Nick Reverie? It can't be? Man I thought you were long gone!" Taylor and Nick turned around at the sound of Joaquin's voice. Taylor broke away from Nick and ran into her boyfriends awaiting arms.  
"Man, you know my parents can't keep me away! This is my home! So, when'd this happen?" Nick said gesturing to the couple. Taylor laughed and replied that they'd been going out for almost a year since he left. Taylor walked up to Angel as he walked outside, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Bobby, Jack and I have a little business to tend to sis! We'll be back soon! Go see a movie or something!" Angel told her. Taylor pulled away and nodded. She laughed as Angel handed her $40 for the movies.

_A couple of hours later_

Move along sounded from Taylor's pocket causing her to jump. She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and flipped it open.

"Hey Bobby!" She greeted. She looked at Nick and her boyfriend as Bobby frantically told her to get home and they'd meet her there. A couple of minutes later she was in the back of her brothers car. Taylor turned and looked at the window with tears burning her eyes. Angel had told her that Jerry may have been involved in their mother's death. Jack placed a cool hand on her back where her tank top came down and rubbed small circles. She sighed and laid her head against the window. Jack always knew how to relax her when she was tense. They pulled to a stop in front of Jerry's house and Taylor tensed again.

"Bobby, you can't confront him now. He's with his kids and Camille!" Taylor said and Bobby looked back at her. Angel and Bobby exchanged some words but Bobby being the hothead he was, wouldn't let it go. After a few more minutes of his siblings telling him to calm down, Bobby pulled out his cell and called Jerry.

"He said he's going to be at the house tomorrow!" Bobby said. Angel sighed and started the car again, as they pulled away, Taylor swore she could see Jerry sitting on his bed, crying.

_The Next Day_

Taylor looked down as she walked outside, she jumped as she felt an arm touch her shoulder. She looked up and found Jerry standing there. He pulled his little sister to him, surprised when she didn't respond right away. Jerry let go of Taylor and watched as she walked away from him. Taylor wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes and continued walking on. Bobby had sent her out, telling her to go to Nick's. It made her insides squirm thinking about what could happen when her brothers confronted Jerry. Everything was so fucked right now and she just didn't know why. Parts of her just wanted to leave, run away, something She knew her brothers were stressed because of their mothers death, and trying to find answers. But, she wasn't helping the stress any when there were still people out to make sure she kept quiet. She wanted to hand herself over to them or kill them herself. She hated seeing her brothers stressing in any way at all. She stopped as she came to the end of the sidewalk. As she looked up she found it almost hard to breathe.

"Mom?" She asked. There standing in front of her, as beautiful as always, and exactly she was the day she died, was Evelyn Mercer. She looked at her daughter with same sad blue eyes Taylor possessed.

"Taylor, don't you believe for a minute it would make your brother's lives easier if you weren't around. Those boys love you more than life itself and they'd be lost if they didn't have you. They need you baby! Don't you ever forget that!" Evelyn said softly. Taylor smiled tearfully as she looked at her mom. "Get home sweetie, the boys are going to need you now!" With those last words, Evelyn disappeared. Taylor sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw a black van driving towards their home. She looked back at the house and took off running.

The doorbell rang through the Mercer home. Jack looked back at his brothers before getting up. He opened the door to find a guy walking away, his middle finger in the air. He called Evelyn a whore, and Jack's blood boiled. He replied strongly with a fuck you and was met face to face with a snowball. He wiped the freezing slush from his face and began chasing after the guy. His heart stopped as the guys turned around, brandishing a gun. A searing pain ripped through his shoulder as the guy pulled the trigger.

"Jack!" a girls voice screamed. The guy aimed for Jack's head and Jack's life flashed before his eyes. But the shoot never came. He opened his eyes and found the guy laying on the ground bleeding. He got up ready to run, but with a scream, Taylor knocked him back down. The two hit the ground hard, bullets whizzing past them. Jack looked at his little sister as she began pulling them towards the snow. He landed on his back in the snow and Taylor laid on his stomach, trying to protect them. He and Taylor screamed Bobby's name at the same time. Their cries were met by his voice telling them to hang on. Taylor let her tears fall as she and Jack held each other tightly. She screamed as was ripped off her brothers a guy in a red ski mask was about to bring the butt of his gun down on her head, but he let go and fell to the ground. Joaquin was standing behind him, a baseball bat in his hands. Taylor smiled and looked back down to Jack. It was then that she realized he'd been shot twice. She fell to her knees beside him and grabbed his hand.  
"We gotta get help!" Taylor said, she looked back to Joaquin whose face seemed to be scrunched up in pain. He looked down to his chest to see blood staining his white shirt. When he fell to the ground, another man was standing behind him, his gun at Taylor's head. Jack screamed Bobby's name as Taylor closed her eyes. She was waiting for the shot but it never came. She looked up to find Bobby, Angel and Jerry running towards them. Sofi was on her cell phone calling 911. Jack coughed up blood.  
"Don't you die on me you fairy!" Bobby said. But Jack looked at him, taking a deep breath and then, his eyes closed. Bobby held Jack to him begging the lord not to take anyone else from him.

Taylor sat with her head buried in Bobby's neck. They'd been sitting in the waiting room for nearly 5 hours waiting to here how Jack was doing. Angel's heart hit the floor when he saw a doctor walking towards them, his head bowed low.

"I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do. There was too much bleeding in the brain. I'm sorry!" The doctor told them. Jerry, Angel and Sofi broke down into tears and Taylor looked up.

" But I thought he got shot in the shoulder! How could he be bleeding in his brain?" Taylor cried hysterically.

"There was no shoulder wound. Aren't you guys the Becks?" The doctor asked. The distraught family shook their heads.

"Doctor, these are the Mercer's! Mr. Becks wife is in the cafetaria with her daughter!" came a woman's voice. The doctor looked embarrassed and with an apology, he left. The nurse laughed and looked at the Mercer's. "Now Taylor, don't prune that beautiful face with tears. Jack is going to live! He's asking for his baby sister too!" Taylor sobbed loudly as her brothers began laughing out of relief. The nurse bent eye level with Taylor and held out her hand. Looking at her brothers who nodded, she took the nurses hand and they set off to see Jack. Jack sat up slightly as he watched his sister walk in. Taylor let go of the nurses hand and ran to her brother. Jack leaned over and hugged her as tightly as he could.

"Taylor, you were so brave back there! I want to thank you for what you did for me baby!" Jack said. Taylor sighed as fresh tears came. She didn't know how to respond to her brothers praise, she didn't believe she was the hero. Jack was the hero, he was the brave one. She was scared, the opposite of brave.

"Your fear isn't what makes you brave Taylor. It's your actions, how willing you were to give your life for Jack's!" a boys voice answered the questions she couldn't. She pulled herself from Jack and found Nick standing at the door. Her mouth formed the word how, but Jack answered for her.

"I had the nurse call him and tell him what happened!" Jack said. He looked at his little sisters shocked face. Nick pulled Taylor into a hug and just let her cry on his shoulder. He looked up as Bobby came into the room. Bobby patted his back and kissed Taylor's hair before walking up to Jack. Nick took her hand and they went out to the waiting room. Nick sat down onto the couch while Taylor laid down with her head in his lap.

"Joaquin is dead Nick! He's gone and we almost lost Jack!" Taylor said. Nick played with her hair, whispering his apologizes. He couldn't believe that Joaquin was gone. Just yesterday after Taylor left, they had hung out for 2 hours talking about Taylor, school, girls at Nick's new school, and of course Taylor. That'd been their main subject! They'd been planning a special surprise for her birthday, and now here he and Taylor sat, making plans for his funeral. He didn't understand how things had gotten so fucked up. Sure, things were bad before he left, but he never thought they'd get this bad. He looked down to find Taylor sleeping. She shuttered every now and then. He felt bad for her. She'd seen her mother be murdered, been taken away by her real parents, almost lost Jack and now she lost her boyfriend. He looked up as Bobby, Jerry, Sofi and Angel walked in. No words were needed, Nick just smiled as he took Taylor into his arms. He held her as they sat in the backseat. Reluctantly, he handed her to Sofi when he was dropped off at his house. He kissed Taylor's forehead, telling the boys he'd be by to pick her up in the morning.

Bobby looked into the backseat at Taylor sleeping and smiled warily at Angel. Angel easily lifted his sister into his arms and carried her into the house. Sofi set up a bed in the living room where she slept with Taylor while Bobby and Angel watched some TV. Taylor woke up some time later to find Sofi's arm wrapped around her, and Angel's arm around Sofi. She smiled and looked beside her to find Bobby who smiled too.

"Go back to sleep baby everything is going to be ok. I promise!" Bobby said. He began playing with her hair. Taylor sighed as he began humming a song their mother used to sing her. With one last look at Bobby, her eyes closed and she drifted in her dream world.

The Next Morning

Bobby, Jerry and Angel were eating breakfast while Sofi and Taylor still slept. They began discussing plans to take down Sweet. When their plans were finalized, Angel woke Sofi and Taylor. Bobby gave limited details to Taylor, he knew she'd try to get involved. Each brother and Sofi gave Taylor one last kiss on her cheek and walked out the front door. Taylor sighed and ran upstairs to listen to her music. Nick called her to tell he'd be over to pick her up around 11.

_Well here's where I leave you. I hope you guys liked this chapter. And yall better believe I love my faithful readers, coz I did a double chapter here. Go head click the button to take you to chapter 10! You know you want to! R&R guys, I want to know you guys still like this story! Oh, I know the part with the doctor seems a little evil, but believe it or not. That's happened to my family when my brother was in a car accident. R&R, sorry I said it twice! Oops! Lots of love!  
Skye_


	10. And It All Falls Down

_Chapter 10: And It All Falls Down_

Taylor brushed her hair into a high ponytail, humming all the while. She was waiting for her brothers to come home, Jack still being in the hospital. Bobby, Angel and Jerry were all out, Jerry at the bank, Angel with Sofi discussing plans, and Bobby at the store. She jumped as the doorbell downstairs rang. She put a hand to her chest, feeling her heart pounding. She walked out the bathroom, and down the stairs. She took a deep breath, as she placed her hand on the cool door knob. She opened the door to reveal a smirking Fowler. He pushed the door open more, his eyes traveling Taylor's thin, petite body.

"What the hell do you want!" Taylor asked in cold, determined voice. Fowler chuckled as he leaned against the door frame, smiling at her.

"Manners Mercer or you'll end up in jail like your brothers!" Fowler taunted. Taylor's face blanched and she gripped the door, turning her knuckles white. "That's right; those three lovely brothers are in jail for conspiracy to commit a crime!" Taylor felt all her strength drain as she stared into Fowler's brown eyes. Her eyes hardened as she stared at him, Fowler just smirked icily and whistled.

"Whatever! Get out of here, you're not welcome, my brothers don't trust you! And you know what? Neither do I!" Taylor replied; she turned her back to Fowler, which she'd willingly admit, was a mistake. A clothed hand slipped over her mouth and nose, the overwhelming smell of chloroform causing her to choke. Fowler pulled the young girl back to him, licking her ear slightly.

"You know its really too bad you hate me so much! We would've made a lovely little couple!" Fowler hissed into her ear. Taylor shuddered as the effects of the drug coursed through her. Her eyelids began to droop and the last thing she saw was Fowler's smirk, and she heard his chuckling voice ringing in her ears.

Bobby looked at Angel as they pulled into the driveway of the house, Jerry right behind them. The two brothers got out and met Jerry on the walk to the house. Bobby stopped suddenly, his outstretched arms stopping his two brothers. Jerry followed Bobby's worried gaze to the front door of the house, it was slightly open. The three brothers looked at each other before pulling out guns and slowly walking towards the front door. They reached the front door, Bobby going to the kitchen, Angel upstairs and Jerry out back. The three brothers met up at the front door, confirming no one was there. And that was when it dawned on Angel.

"Taylor!" Angel gasped out. Bobby cursed before taking off up the stairs. He stopped in front of Jack and Taylor's room. She wasn't there! Fear rushed back into him, his strength going with it. Fear that he hadn't felt since the day Taylor's father kidnapped her. Rushing back downstairs, he heard something crunch under his heavy shoes. He looked down to find a string of metal. Taylor's charm bracelet from Evelyn and the boys, the one she'd never take off. He took the bracelet into his hands, fist growing tighter and tighter.

When Taylor finally awoke, her head was pounding. There was a far away chuckle and she sat up to find Fowler staring at her. Fowler reached over and stroked back a piece of her hair. Taylor pulled away and backed into the door of his car.

"Oops, no way out!" Fowler taunted. Taylor looked him, disgust replacing her fear. Fowler chuckled and grabbed her upper arm. He pulled her back into the seat, a gun in his pocket, keeping her in place. Taylor twitched slightly at the vibration in her pocket. She remembered her cell phone that she placed there earlier. She put her hand to her pocket but sighed, she couldn't answer it with Fowler there. "I've got to go to the bathroom!" Taylor said boldly. Fowler chuckled softly as he once again stroked Taylor's hair.

"What's a matter Mercer? Does fear weaken your bladder?" Fowler taunted, his fingers brushing her lips. There was a sharp intake of breath from Fowler. The mere touch of his skin against her lips had set Fowler off. He cursed his arousal, he hadn't been lying when he said she was a hottie. He praised Sweet for giving him this job. He was going to break Taylor. He just couldn't wait to get his hands on that sweet body of hers. And he couldn't wait to get inside her pants. Taylor scoffed in disgust, seeing more than feeling, Fowler's reaction when he touched her lips. She could've smacked that smirk right off his face. There was no way in hell she would let Fowler have his way with her. Minutes later, he pulled off to a gas station. He locked the doors before grabbing Taylor and pulling her to him.

"Listen to me closely Mercer, you so much as scream for help, or try one game. And I'll put a bullet in your head so fast you won't have time to feel pain. You get in there and you get out!" Fowler said. He unlocked the door and Taylor got out. She was about to walk away but Fowler grabbed her waist. "And act natural!" The two walked into the gas station where a young man stood behind the counter.

"Do you guys have bathrooms?" Taylor asked, locking eyes with the young man. She hoped he could see her fear and discomfort and get help. The man nodded as he pointed to the back by the freezer section. Fowler hugged her to him and kissed her lips slightly.

"Hurry back baby!" he played as he went off into the candy isle. Taylor tried to keep her cool as she walked to the bathroom. Once she was inside, Taylor spilled her insides. She gasped for air as the last bit of puke left her. She leaned her head against her arm and began to cry. How had everything gotten so fucked up?

Bobby jumped as the phone rang through the house. He ran to the phone with Jerry close behind. In just an hour, Evan was coming to meet Jerry. They had to find Taylor first. Angel had already left to get Fowler.

"Hello?" Bobby asked. He looked at Jerry, nodding and agreeing with the person over the line. Jerry looked back at his older brother as he hung up the phone. Bobby picked up the phone and called a number.

"Angel, turn around and head to old Jake's gas station. Alex just called and said he saw Taylor. Fowler was with her and he was all over her! Get her back Angel, kill that fucker if you have to. Just get our baby sister back!" Bobby said. And that was all it took. Each brother was heading for their destination. Bobby and Jerry waited for Evan and Angel was heading for his sister, telling Sofi of the changes. Jack sat in his hospital, tears in his eyes after hearing the news. He was scared but he knew that Bobby wouldn't let their family fall apart. They were going to put together the pieces.

Taylor looked at her pale face before she walked out of the bathroom. Fowler was at the counter again, that sick, twisted smirk back on his face. He grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers and brought her to the counter. The young man behind the counter handed her a candy bar with a smile. Fowler looked from the guy to her before pushing her outside. He got into the car and turned to her. He snatched the candy bar from her hand as she opened it. A small note fell from the wrapper. Fowler took it to his hands, crumbling it as he read it.

_I called your brothers! They're on their way!_

Fowler cursed under his breath, throwing the paper out the window. He grabbed something out of his pocket and then grabbed Taylor. Taylor struggled against him, making him madder. He pulled her completely to him, driving a needle into her neck. Once again, a foreign drug was swimming through Taylor's veins, making her feel weak until her eyes closed and she was surrounded by darkness.

Angel screeched his car to a stop. Fowler's car stood there, he could see Taylor inside. He felt his blood boiling, she was a sleep with her head to the side, a nasty cut on her forehead. Fowler was no where in sight, and Angel slowly got out of his own car. He had just reached Fowler's car when there was a clicking sound, Angel found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Put down your gun Mercer! Or I'll put this bullet in your head! Your little sister is going to wake up any minute! Imagine the nightmares she'll have when she sees you murdered in front of her eyes. You don't want her to be even more tainted do you? Big brother?" Fowler said. Angel only lowered his gun, looking into the car as his sleeping baby sister. His distraction was his demise, Fowler brought the gun down on Angel's left temple. Angel groaned before falling to the ground. Fowler stepped over Angel's body and opened the door and pulled Taylor out. Angel was counious but very disoriented. Through a hazy cloud, he could just make out Fowler standing there, cradling Taylor like a sleeping child. Fowler smirked as he put Taylor down unto the ground. He bent over and grabbed Angel under the arms. He dragged Angel back to his own car. He taped Angel's hands to the steering wheel. He smirked at Angel and pointed back to where he had put Taylor down.

"Don't worry! I'm going to take real good care of her!" Fowler gloated as he looked up to the spot. His blood ran cold. The spot where Taylor had once been was now empty. He looked up to see Sweet's SUV speeding towards them. He headed off to find Taylor.

Through his hazy cloud, Angel smiled. He'd seen his little sister get up with the help of Alex and now they were hiding.

"Taylor! Get out here you little bitch! Do you really think you can escape? Your mine Taylor! Trust me, Sweet's not going to kill you! A fine ass like you is going to be right up there with him!" Fowler spat. He walked around the corner, and a metal baseball bat connected with his head. Fowler fell to the ground with a thud.

"Thanks but I think I'll pass!" Taylor said . She began to beat him with the baseball bat, not caring about the sound of bones breaking. Alex came from around the corner and grabbed Taylor's arms as she hit Fowler again.

"Its over baby! Its over!" Alex said, kissing her temple. Taylor dropped the bat and turned to her brothers best friend. She buried her face into his chest and cried. "Come on sweetie! Lets go get Angel!" Alex let go off her and began to walk to Angel's car. Taylor kicked Fowler's lifeless body and spat in his face before she walked away. Looking down at the ground, Taylor never saw the SUV pulling up and in one smooth motion, one of Sweet's goons had swept her off the ground and thrown her into Sweet's awaiting arms.

"Taylor!" Angel shouted as he and Alex watched her be snatched up off the road. Sweet's goon slapped the side of the car, singling them to go and they sped off.

Sweet turned to Taylor and smiled at her. Taylor struggled against his goons as they strapped her into the seat.

"So we finally meet! Fowler didn't say you were so beautiful! We are going to have a sweet time!" Sweet told her. Taylor scowled at him and thrashed around once more.

Jerry and Bobby left the house one after another, worry still in their hearts and souls. Angel had enough time to contact them and to tell them Fowler was dead. But right as Jerry got into the car, Bobby called to say that Sweet had in fact gotten Taylor. Jerry was fuming inside. This guy had killed his mother, almost killed his brother and now had kidnapped his little sister. He wanted to end this once and for all. At the moment, he was standing with Evan and waiting for Sweet. As if on cue, two black SUVs pulled up. Sweet got out of the car. His goons followed him, the last one holding a struggling Taylor.

"I thought I'd give you a little inspiration Jerry. Keep you in line!" Sweet chuckled. Jerry's fists clenched and unclenched.

"Look, my sister has nothing to with this. This is between us. Now let her go!" Jerry said. Sweet chuckled as he walked up to Jerry, getting right in his face.

"Actually, she is in this! I can't have her going around telling people what she saw. Now can I? No, I'm thinking about keeping her. Sweet little thing you got there!" Sweet drawled. Jerry went to say something but stopped short. "Now lets get to business!" Sweet took the bags from Jerry and opened them. Once he was sure the money was real. He looked up to Jerry with a wide smile.

"Are we gonna get this done with or what?" Jerry asked. Sweet chuckled and stood up, once more in Jerry's face.

"Right. Right. Down to business. What were the...? What were the terms again? You give me four hundred grand, and I pardon you and you brothers is that right? Forgive and forget, right?" Jerry's eyes filled with anger as he looked at Sweet.

"Yea that's about right! My brothers said I was naive. That you would shoot me and just take the money. Yeah." Jerry replied. Sweet just laughed as he looked around as his "goons.

"Damn man, you hurt my feelings." Sweet laughed. Jerry scoffed at the man before him. He looked his right in the eyes.

"You don't know shit about hurt feelings. I just buried my mom, my brother almost died and you kidnapped my sister! I think that's payment enough!" Jerry said. Sweet looked at Jerry, his eyes turning cold.

"My mama raised me to be a thinking man. So me, my brothers, we came up with a whole new proposal." Jerry said, a smirk now reflected on his face. Sweet just sneered at him, getting angrier by the minute.

"And what's that?" Sweet asked him. Jerry smiled on the inside, everything seemed to falling into place. He stole a glance at Taylor who smiled weakly at him.

"You gonna like it too. Because it is a-A sweet deal. Check it out. Instead of giving you the four hundred grand, we decided we'd give it to these mistreated workers you got standing behind you." Sweet was getting restless, he didn't enjoy Jerry's attitude at all. He rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand. He was going to bust this boys head.

"Give me my pistol!" He spat. He stood there, tensions high. But no one handed him his gun, so he looked over his shoulder.

"Evan, I said pistol!" Victor cried out angrily. Jerry smirked at him, a chuckle sounding low in his chest.

"No, bitch." Sweet turned around, his face showing his anger. "The one thing you forgot about me is this: I was in the union for a long time. I ain't never missed no meetings." Jerry and the rest of the crew laughed as Sweet just looked around at them. Jerry smiled.

"It's cold out here when you by yourself, ain't it?" Jerry asked and it only made Sweet laugh.

"So, what now?" Sweet looked around again. "You gonna kill the hand that's been feeding you? Over some stupid old lady?" He yelled. Jerry's blood ran cold and he looked Sweet in his eyes again. He pointed straight at Sweet.

"Watch your motherfuckin' mouth." Jerry spat at him. Sweet chuckled and looked back at Taylor.  
Sweet walked around, looking at the men.

"I told Fowler and his pals all," he pointed his hand downwards. "About this meeting! You kill me, you all go down! Murder! Shoot, he's probably on his way right now!" Sweet said, his voice ringing with laughter. He turned back to Taylor as she snickered.

"Hey, smart ass! He's fucking dead!" Taylor said. She walked up to Jerry and stared Sweet straight in his face. She wasn't scared of this punk. Sweet reached out and grabbed Taylor's arm, but she kicked him in his knee. "Don't put your nasty hands on me!" Jerry pulled his little sister back to him. Taylor smirked. Jerry was right, now Sweet had no one!

"Well then, who's gonna do it, huh?" Victor looks around at the men, Jerry backs off a little bit . "Who the man here, huh? Which one of you touch guys gonna do it? Who's gonna take on the champ?" Sweet stopped suddenly as he saw figure walking toward them in the distance. Everyone looked to the figure, Jerry and Taylor just laughed.

"Yes! Take that asshole!" Taylor said as she recognized who it was coming towards them. Jerry just laughed and squeezed her shoulders.

"Is this who I think it is?" Sweet asked as the men stepped back and out of the way. "Is this what you all been waiting on?" Bobby stopped next to Jerry and Taylor. He hugged Taylor, kissing her forehead as he stood tall again. He saw the cut on her forehead and the bruise on her cheek and looked back at Sweet with anger flashing in his eyes.

"Oh, Bobby Mercer." Sweet laughed as he off his coat. "Back in town." Bobby shrugged and took his own jacket off. "You gonna be the one, man?"

Bobby took hold of the cross around his neck, kissed it and put it under his shirt. He looked back at Taylor who mouthed I love you, then he turned to Sweet. The fight between, Bobby Mercer and Victor Sweet was less then Taylor had expected, Sweet had swung for Bobby but missed, Bobby doing the same. Sweet got in a punch, but Bobby got back up. Landing two punches, one in the nose and one in the mouth, Bobby smiled. Taylor growled as Victor took a low blow, punching Bobby in the groin. Then they were both on the ground, rolling around trying to choke each other.

"Come on Bobby!" Taylor cried as Sweet put her brother in a head lock. But Bobby elbowed him in his face and began to punch him. The men caught Sweet as Bobby punched him in his back. They pushed him back into the circle, cheering Bobby on. And with one last punch, Sweet was out.

"Get him in the hole!" Bobby told the men around them. They lifted up Sweet him and dumped him into the ice hole. Bobby turned away and took Taylor into his arms. He buried his face into her hair and sighed. He let his tears fall now, he didn't care. He was just happy his little sister and his family were ok.

"Lets go see Jack!" He held Taylor tightly in his arms. Carrying her as though she were a toddler and they left that spot.

_Well that's all the time I have. I hope this is long enough! It should be coz in Microsoft it was 7 freaking pages long, usually my chapters are only 3 or 4 pages long. I tried to catch everything in the movie to put it in this chapter. My brother helped with some of the quotes. The fight scene isn't that great coz I watched the movie and then wrote what I saw. Lol! I really hoped you liked this chapter. Sadly, there is only one more chapter. I'd make it longer but I don't know what else to put in the story. Maybe I'll write a squeal! Ummmm…….! Lol! R&R! Lots of love!_

_Skyler Jenaiyah Mercer_


	11. The End

OK guys I decided that I am not going to be adding a last chapter to this story after all. Thought I would just use the last chapter I had written up to start off the sequeal. Its called when the bough breaks. Please review it. I don't want to post a whole lot of chapter unless I know people like it. Its been a LOOOONG time since I wrote anything so I may be a little rusty and I for sure am nervous. So please give some feedback. Thanks for reading And It All Falls Down. 84 reviews! Wow, you guys are the best!


End file.
